Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures/Staff
Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures. =Credits= Capcom Co., Ltd. Executive Producer *Keiji Inafune Producers *Yoshihiro Sudou *Yoshiki Okamoto Director *Hidemaro Fujibayashi System Director *Takuro Fuse Map Design *Yuji Ishihara Boss Battle Director *Yoshinori Kawano Script *Kensuke Tanabe Design Manager *Yoshinori Kawano Character Design *Haruki Suetsugu Screen Design *Yoriki Daigo Effects Design *Takajo Yuukiss Music *Yūko Takehara Sound Effect Programming *Taiju Suzuki Demo Design *Yoshinori Kawano *Kazunori Kadoi Programming Director *Naotaka Noda Player Programming *Momoko Hirata *Yoshitaka Umebara System Programming *Yoshiyuki Fujikawa *Koji Yoshida *Naoki Koga *Yasunari Soejima Wii U Gamepad Programming *Kei Hashimoto *Michinori Kataoka Event Programming *Kouetsu Matsuda Enemy Programming *Toshihiko Tsuji *Yuji Ishihara Programming Support *Toshihiko Tsuji Progress Management *Keizō Katō Debug Support *Shingo Okamoto *Manabu Matsumoto Localization Management *Janet Hsu North American Localization *Jason Franzman Product Testing Department *Manabu Matsumoto *Akiteru Naka *Makoto Shibata *Manabu Matsumoto *Hiroshi Motoyama *Tomoyuki Yokota Supervisors *Minoru Narita Special Thanks *Hideki Okugawa *Ryan Aktari *Customer Service *Capcom BCR *Original Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Staff *Mitchell Van Morgan - The Four Islands Staff *SRD Co. Ltd. *R&D Department3 all staff *Sound Ring Rainbow Studios, Inc. Executive Producer *Ken George Lead Designer *Mark Buchignani Lead Programmer *Eric Patrick Lead Artist *Paul Rheinfelder Lead Animator *Wil Paras Senior Producer *Mark Mahler Project Manager *Aaron Davies Programming *Joe Bourrie *Shane Hunt *Ryan Ripstra *Michael Savarese *Jason Thomas Lead Tools Programmer *Matt Keele Tools Programming *Dan Clarke *Matthias Schill *Jerry Frazier Additional Programing *Michael Bruce *Marvin Herbold *Jason Rego *Tom Shepherd Story *Jordan Itkowitz Senior Technical Game Designer *Glenn O'Bannon Design *Aaron M. Calta *Jason Rego *Kevin Riley *Brad Ruminer *Ara Shirinian Additional Design *Haley P. Chivers Artists *José Albanil *Carol Angell *Leslie Carrera-Keys *Jose Fontanez *Stan Fuka *Chris Kauffman *Matthew Marquit *Richard Semple *Josh Watson *Scott Whitworth Additional Character Art *Zack Wallig *Jack Joseph Additional Art *Jason Caylor *Jesse Brophy *Tatyana Koziupa *Joel Nelson *Kevin Riley *Brad Ruminer *Dustin Young *Jay Sharpe *Jeremy Totel *Mark Van Haltsma Animation *Eric Grajo *James Panzer *Buck Wall *Donald Waller *Ryan Yokley Additional Animation *Jason Krueger Lead UI Artist *David Baker Associate Producer *Keefe Kwan Concept Art *Carlos Sanchez *Andre Kirk *Stephen Pope Audio/Video Manager *Karen Muro Waller Sound Design *Michael Hill *Tatyana Koziupa *David Lowmiller *Karen Muro Waller Additional Sound Support *Brandon Bray *Jess Pruitt Audio Tools Engineer *Joel Hardy Music by *Bruno Coon Additional Music *David Lowmiller *Darren Mitchell Video Editor *Brad Bussell Senior Localization Producer *Andrew Johnson Associate Project Manager - Shared Services *Reshide Ameti Senior Manager, Quality Assurance *Travis K. Riffle Quality Assurance Leads *Scott Malone *Andrew Wittekind Senior Quality Assurance *Mike Manzano Quality Assurance *Joshua Aaron Baker *Kyle Barngrover *Haley P. Chivers *Miguel Marquez *A. J. Potash *David Sinur Build Manager *Scott Malone Technical Director *Jay Gawronek Director of Design *Mike Giam Director of Art & Animation *Bruce Hall VP Product Development & General Manager *Roy J. Tessler Operations Manager *Christine Bryan Director of Studio Finance & IT *Marji Lent Administration & Support *Mary Curtis *Warren Dubos *Dave Favier *Lauritta Fowler *Cecelia Harris *Greg Hayes *Rich McKechnie *Blanca Moreno *Joshua Murdock *Rebecca Reeves *Steve Snow *Shaun Stuart *Josh Temple Special Thanks *Jared Bals *Curtis Orr *Jon Paulovich *Hiro Takahashi Nordic Games GmbH Producer *Martin Kreuch Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Director *Philipp Brock Marketing Director *Philipp Brock Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower Digital Distribution Manager *Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice Nordic Games GmbH Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors Nordic Games NA Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Nickelodeon Kids & Family Games Group Executive Vice President, Nickelodeon Kids & Family Digital *Stephen Youngwood SVP, DVD, DTO & Video Games *Sherice Torres Senior Director, Digital Games *Yaacov Barselah Sr. Manager, Digital Games *Joey Gartner Coordinator, Digital Games *Alissa Cataldo Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Associate Producers, Digital Games *Kevin Rutledge *Paul Barbato Production Assistant, Digital Games *Anna Mabarak Art Director, Publishing & Interactive *James Salerno Designer, Interactive *Andrew Potter Director of Copy Content *Debra Krassner Original Music Score by *MITCHELL Project Music Team Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Nickelodeon would like to thank *Kyra Reppen *Keith Tiernan *Stefanie Schwartz *Russell Hicks *David Chustz Special Thanks to *Gene Vassilaros *Douglas Carrigan *Micah Ian Wright *Viacom Networks Japan Co., Ltd. *Mitchell Van Morgan series production crew *Nickelodeon core team Mitchell Van Morgan created by *Viacom Networks Japan Co., Ltd. Other Additional Cinematics Provided by *Drop Co., Ltd. Additional Art Support Provided by *Tommy Tallarico Studios Inc. Fonts provided by *Monotype Imaging Copyright *© 2016 Nordic Games Publishing AB, Sweden; Published by Nordic Games GmbH, Austria. Developed by Capcom Co., Ltd. Nordic Games GmbH, THQ and Rainbow Studios is a registered trademark or/ trademarks of Nordic Games Publishing AB, Sweden. All rights reserved., Nordic Games Publishing AB makes no guarantees regarding the availability of online play and may modify or discontinue online service at its discretion and without notice., © 2016 Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved., Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan; and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc., Created by Viacom Networks Japan Co., Ltd. Dolby Digital *Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories. dts® Digital Surround | 5.1 DTS; the symbol; and DTS and the symbol together are registered trademarks of DTS Inc. and all other DTS logos are trademarks of DTS Inc. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures